A Crossover In Time
by Tera Hunter
Summary: She dug her claws into his arms, yanking them back around her. “No. It has to be a dream.” Her voice dropped even lower so he had to lean his head over her shoulder to hear it. “But…I don’t want it to end.” One Shot, Please review. Gato/Wiz


**A/N: This is a fluffy one-shot that I originally intended to be for a short story. Im afraid all I know of Digimon is what I learned from my little brother and from watching a few episodes (the ones with Gatomon and Wizardmon). I hope I didn't mess anything up, please comment, I may someday finish writing the one story I have for this genre. (Wizardmon's return, it's actually pretty interesting.)**

**Please enjoy. See profile for disclaimer.**

The faint, familiar scent of sweet hay awakened her. She stirred gently, and almost immediately the hands wrapped about her waist tightened slightly, gently easing her back into her relaxed state. "Quiet now, Gatomon, you're safe now."

There was something vague and familiar about the voice. It was cool and direct, but something warm sung underneath it. Her name rolled through his lips like a magic spell and she was instantly at peace. The warm crackle of a fire nearby filled the long silence that followed. The wood smelled of sticky sweet bark, the kind Cherrymon shed and left to dry in the sun. She remembered how she used to gather it while she traveled, it was one of her favorite scents, second only to one. That scent was wrapped around her now, protecting her, keeping her warm and happy. He must be terribly cold, but he gave no sign as he pulled her even closer to him.

"I've really missed you, Gatomon." The voice whispered, hoarse with emotion.

She frowned. Had they been separated? Come to think of it, did she even know this stranger? She tried to open her eyes, but a gentle hand was placed across them.

"No, don't look. This moment only lasts while you are still drifting."

_Drifting? What does he mean? How does he know what I'm thinking? Only one Digimon ever read my thoughts, and that was…_

A tiny, pained gasp escaped her lips. Her voice quivered with emotion. "W…Wizardmon?"

He pulled her closer against his chest without responding.

She could feel his heartbeat, pounding against her own.

"This has to be a dream." She whispered.

Wizardmon (for who else could it be?) sighed. "Not exactly, it is more of a… crossover. A moment in space and time where the ethereal and physical worlds overlap for the briefest instant."

She was shaking. The sweet, musky scent of his hair and robe overpowering her.

"It's a dream. It has to be."

He loosened his grip. "Do you want me to leave, Gatomon?"

She dug her claws into his arms, yanking them back around her. "No. It has to be a dream." Her voice dropped even lower so he had to lean his head over her shoulder to hear it. "But…I don't want it to end."

She had a feeling that a sad smile was forming under his collar. A tiny teardrop landed on her ear. "But it will end, Gatomon. In the morning, you will wake up and this will all be gone."

Had he been able to, he would have bled as she dug her claws in even deeper. "No. It will still be here. Inside of me."

She felt herself go limp as he winced. She retracted her claws as sudden sobs wracked her tiny frame. "Wizardmon, why didn't you ever come back? I've waited and waited for you to come back again. Why won't you come back to me?"

He was quiet for some time before he replied. "Because it isn't time yet."

Gatomon forced herself not to claw him again. "Why must I always wait? Is it just my lot in life? I ALWAYS HAVE TO WAIT!"

He laughed. The sound made her heart flutter involuntarily.

"My dear Gatomon. Perhaps you really DO need to learn patience."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Irritation and resignation battled for control of her voice.

She could sense the twinkle in his eyes as he leaned very close to her ear and spoke. "You'll see…in time."

She felt tingles run down her spine. It felt really good.

"Um…Wizardmon? There's something…I need to tell you. I…"

He placed a finger over her mouth. "I already know. I can read your mind, remember?"

Gatomon nodded. She felt tears coming, and it took her a moment to remember that it was okay to cry, just this once… in his arms… she could cry.

And then he sighed again, only this time it was a sound so heartbreaking that she immediately stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon. But it's time to take you home."

"No." The quiet denial died as it left her lips. Wizardmon was already gone. The sudden chill that ripped through her told her that. "Wizardmon?" She called. Tears leaked through her eyes anew. She cried his name again, and again, until her voice was rough and sore.

She screwed her eyes shut. There was nothing else to do. She whispered his name one more time, and then opened her eyes to see Kahri's smiling face.

**Comments feed the fire of inspiration. Please be helpful. :)**


End file.
